


The Mystery of Stansbury and the English Desert solved?

by La_Emmy_Ollandese



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Essay, Gen, Geology and geography, Miracle Mask Spoilers, Nerdy fan stuff, Will be updated with new evidence.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Emmy_Ollandese/pseuds/La_Emmy_Ollandese
Summary: In this essay the writer is going to try to find out where Stansbury could be located in the UK and how it can lay not too far from a desert despite the infamous English weather.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Preface.

Update regarding an upcoming project.

Inspired by Dearest Hershel’s Search for Stansbury and Finding Folsense videos I decided to do something of a similar nature. Namely, finding both the location of Stansbury and the desert featured in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask based on geographical and mostly geological evidence that can be found in the game.

This work will most likely contain spoilers for Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. And it will be updated when new evidence is found.


	2. Stansbury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I managed to get the images in in the right places as this is the first time I am doing something like this.

Stansbury.

We will start off with Stansbury, a seemingly rural town located between meadows and forests.

The latter ones already give us some clues about the local geology namely:

Norwell.

Norwell and the path leading to it seems to have been a quarry that was dug out until the workers stumbled on the ancient wall imbedded in it. The lithology (rock) of which the rock consists will be estimated using a technique nicknamed Swiss Geology, which means that the rock will be guessed by looking at it. This because the landscapes are virtual and can therefore not be tested using lenses, microscopes or other ways of determining the lithology by experimenting with it or looking at it up close.

Looking at the pictures of this location we can see that the lithology that was quarried was a white rock, not dissimilar to limestone.

https://imgur.com/a/hdYAeDd

The quarry nature is nicely visible when looking at the screenshots of the wall itself and the path to it.

The steep walls and flat ground of a different rock is characteristic for a quarry as that is how the stone was dug up. As for the floor, this is most likely where the rock type changed and it wasn’t economically viable anymore to dig deeper.

_Photo of an old disused limestone quarry per illustration._

Another thing that is used by geologists to get an idea of what the local geology is, is to look at the building materials used in old houses. This because the materials had to be locally sourced as transport of these was difficult and expensive.

The houses in Stansbury seem to have mostly been built from different coloured clay bricks and sandstones.

_Layton’s house seems to have been built from reddish sandstone judging by the colour and the size of the building stones._

A clearer view of a house that may have been built from sandstone is seen in this still of a cutscene. Note how the building stones are too irregular of shape and too large to be bricks.

As can be seen, the sandstones seem to differ in colour from a light greyish to a orange reddish colour. This can become important later on.

Photo disused limestone quarry:  
https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Fmedia.treehugger.com%2Fassets%2Fimages%2F2011%2F10%2Flimestone-quarry.jpg&f=1&nofb=1


End file.
